The goal of the Administrative Core will be to facilitate the development of interdisciplinary, collaborative research on the mechanisms for ethanol-induced liver injury amongst the world-class basic and clinical scientists at the Cleveland Clinic and Case Western Reserve University. In order to achieve this goal, the Administrative Core will carry out the following specific activities: 1. Encourage interactions between CAC investigators, Core management and staff, as well as investigators in the greater scientific community with interests related to the thematic goals of the CAC. The Administrative Core will facilitate these interactions via the organization of educational programs including bi-monthly meetings and the annual retreat of the CAC, as well as managing visits from outside seminar speakers 2. Provide oversight for the activities of the CAC by organizing meetings of the Internal and External advisory board. 3. Managing the overall operating budget and preparing budget reports for Center grant renewals 4. Follow progress of Exploratory and Pilot Projects and assist with any management issues 5. Solicit new Exploratory and Pilot Projects from investigators, as current projects are completed and/or obtain external funding. The overall responsibility for the scientific direction and fiscal administration of the CAC will rest with the PI, Dr. Nagy. The PI on each Exploratory/Pilot project will determine the scientific direction of that project. Dr. Nagy will spend 0.75 calendar month/year effort on leadership and administration of the CAC, in collaboration with the co-Investigator, Dr. Arthur McCullough (0.5 calendar month/year). The leadership of the CAC has complementary, experience and expertise, with Dr. Nagy providing experience in the area of molecular and cellular approaches to alcohol research, while Dr. McCullough provides expertise in clinical and translational research. The PI will be assisted in the administration of the Center by the coordinator, Pamela Berk, who will spend 1 calendar month/year effort on the Center, arranging the bi-monthly meetings of the CAC, organizing the annual Internal/External Advisory Board meetings and overseeing the practical planning for the annual retreat. The Coordinator will also arrange for the travel of external advisory board members and invited consultants, coordinate the advertising of the availability of Exploratory/Pilot project funds to the Cleveland biomedical research community and assist the PI in the preparation of annual progress reports to NIH. In the event that Dr. Nagy cannot function in her role as PI, the coPI of the CAC, Dr. Arthur McCullough, will assume this responsibility. Dr. McCullough is currently Chair of the Department of Gastroenterology and Hepatology and thus has the necessary scientific leadership skills to assume the role of PI for the CAC. Any change in the Principal Investigator would be done in consultation with Dr. Paul DiCorleto, Chair of the LRI, and Dr. James Young, Chair of the Division of Medicine, at CC.